The Walking Dead: Blood N' Guts
((This is About Lizzy, my OC and Carl Grimes)) The Walking Dead: Bloods N' Guts Chapter 1- Rivalry Akwardness *Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Anderson's POV* I loaded my gun, I aimed the gun at Clark. "Calm down, Liz!" Alisa, my step-sister soothed me. But it didn't work. "Calm down? Calm down?! This f*cker had traded every supplies we've had for no sh*t! They scammed us, Alisa! You boyfriend here scammed us!" I said, making Alisa and Clark flinch. We were in the woods, I was with Alisa, Clark and a couple middle school friends, when suddenly sh*t hits the fan. "I-i swore he had a reason!" Alisa stammered, "Bullsh*t!" I exclaimed, as I fired the gun. Bang! Clark fell on the ground, spilling blood from his head, I dropped the gun. Alisa ran to Clark's corpse, "Clark....no." Alisa wept, "Alisa.... I-i." I stammered. "Um... guys?" One of friends, Kate, pointed near me, I heard muffled walker moans. "Oh sh*t." I gripped on Alisa's arm. "Let me go!" She directly pushed me and stayed near Clark's corpse. I had no choice, I ran in the woods. I heard a gun shot, a sharp pain went through my knee. "Gahhhhh!" I groaned in pain, I turned and saw Alisa, gripping on the gun. As the horde get near Alisa, I ran faster, with my leg, inside was a bullet. Q After hearing Alisa's screech, my eyes formed tears. -A few minutes later......... I was running limp. It was just me, alone. I haven't seen any humans, since. The sun was shining bright. I was still in the woods, it was hot. My eyesight was blurry, I saw 3 figures. I fainted. ----------- I woke up, I see myself in a room. Blankets on me, I removed the blankets on me and threw them on the ground. I see my leg got wrapped up and mended. I tried to get up, but the more effort I did, the more my leg hurts. I tried to not groan in pain, but devils always got me squealing. "Gyaaa!!' That sound, which I made. Draw whoever was down somewhere, it looked like I was in a room, upstairs. I kinda heard words like 'check' 'girl' 'upstairs' and 'Lizzy'. My nickname, whoever knew my nickname was from my past. I saw my gun, at that old, stained chair. It was directly a few inches from me. I got up, I resisted the pain. My legs were heavily stepping on the ground each time. I got the gun, and jumped onto the bed. That's when I hid my gun, the same time the door flew open. *Carl Grimes's POV* I turned the door knob slowly. I heard a jump in the bed. I saw there, Lizzy. Her pale face was covered by her red curly long hair. Her eyes where slammed shut. I got at the side of the bed, I saw her gun. I slowy crept my hands at her gun. That's when, she took the gun from my hands. I struggled back, that's when she pushed me and I fell on the floor, With the gun at her hand. She sat infront of me and aimed it at my head. "Who are you?" She asked, glaring. She completely forgot about me, haven't she? "You completely forgot about me haven't you? Rain Girl." I said, teasingly. *Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Anderson's POV* I could not believe me eyes. Am I seeing clearly, please don't tell me..... its Carl Grimes?! I laid down the gun. I quickly stood up. "*sshole." I muttered silently, Carl quickly stood up and handed me some clothes. "You change your clothes, you look like a mess." He remarked, "Thanks for the compliment." I sarcastically said "It isn't." He smirked, as he held my chin. I blushed furiously "It's a fact." "Thanks, now you can leave." I said, as I see him exit the room. I sighed, "Still the same Carl I remembered." *Carl Grimes's POV* I stepped out of Lizzy's 'room'. Daryl came by, "You gonna let us meet her?" Daryl asked, holding wine on his hand. "Maybe, maybe not." I rolled my eyes, "You know, Carl. Women are just....... women, but unique, in every way. Don't tell me, with that girl's flairs. You still can't fall from her?" He asked, "The way you fell for Beth?" I asked, "You will never get it, Grimes." He said, as he walked away. "I'm coming out now!" I heard Lizzy call, as she opened the door. She wore the jacket, and jeans, and the flat shoes I gave, "So?" Lizzy said. *Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Anderson's POV* Carl stared at me throughly, "It's okay... I guess." He said, as he looked at me in the eyes. "Oh.. um, I guess... what should I do now?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. "Oh! Um... let's go meet everyone downstairs." He said, still staring at me. As we got downstairs, I met Maggie and Glenn, Daryl, Mr. Grimes and Carol Mr. Grimes said that the others were off hunting. "Lizzy, why don't you help me prepare dinner?" Carol asked, I glanced at Carl, with a worried face, he nods his head. So I went with Carol. She instructed me to chop the potatoes. While we were chopping, Carol thought of a conversation starter, that I hated the most. "So how did you and Carl meet? He mentioned to us that you both knew each other from the past." "Um....me and C-c-Carl?" I choked on Carl's name, "We met at middle school, we were actually rivals back then, Now, dead comes alive and are roaming around, eating humans like it was their first taste..... Its kinda akward for me to be here, especially with Mr. Grimes, Carl and other people with me.." "Heh, looks like you guys were in a rough start." She giggled, "It was kinda a big deal for me though." I said, "That's enough cutting now." She said, I got out of the kitchen. I met Daryl along the way, its kinda weird for me. I got out of the house. The sun was going down, I thought looking at the sunset was a good idea. I saw a bench near the riverside, I got to the bench, and sat, looking at the sunset. "You feeling alright, Lizzy?" I heard a voice behind me. Carl Grimes, his lips curved upward, his brown hair perfectly matched his brown cowboy hat. He made his way to me, sitting next to me. "Yeah, just peachy." I said, "When did you even care about me anyways?" "Well I-" He was about say why, but he got cut off by Mr. Grimes calling us for dinner. He used the term..'lovebirds'. I hate it, we walked our way to the dining table. Carol sat next to me, and in my front was Carl, and next to him was Mr. Grimes. We ate, then Mr. Grimes told me.... "You and my son, Carl are gonna share rooms. He is the only one without any roomate." "Um..okay." I said, I acted I was fine with it. But inside, was screaming bloody murder. I slowly got in Carl's room. It looked like he was reading books. "Hey." I said, "Hey." He said, I laid on his bed. Pulled up the sheets, "What are you doing?" He asked, "Sleeping, obviously." I replied, closing my eyes. "If that's how you're doing it. Well then." He said, as I heard a flick of a switch, then, I felt hands around my neck. "What are you doing?!" I blushed furiously, staring at the hands. "Sleeping, obviously." Carl replied back,as I felt his warm hands around me. It felt comfortable though, but. Why would he do this? I decided its fine. "Good night." "Good night, to you too. "